numb3rsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jiskran
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Vector page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 04:31, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 01:39, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Sup Sup! Guess you the new admin of the wiki (I'm the old original admin). That's cool! Hope you do a good job of keeping it up :) I dropped off because I dropped off wiki editing really all together :/ Hope you have fun and enjoy it :) Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Wiki questions I'm more of a lurker than a poster, but I do like collecting information. Timelines, job history, every relative every character ever mentioned - that sort of thing. I wondered if it would be a plus or a minus to include these details. Certainly, I don't think a list of Charlie and Don's aunts and uncles need to be on each's respective page, but would a link to "Eppes Releatives" be useful? What about listing Liz, David, Colby or Nikki's mentioned relatives on their pages? DOBs or work/school histories? If you don't want the wiki to be a reference sheet for fanfic writers, I get that, too. Also, some pages, despite being more recently edited, seem to stop chronologically in the middle of the series. I thought this was more likely because whoever was updating back then quit posting, but before I change anything (and continue on with what happened to characters in the series finale or even 4-6th seasons), I'd check and make sure the wiki isn't deliberately being kept in the "present" of the unfinished series. Tzigone (talk) 16:29, April 27, 2016 (UTC)